


Falling for the Queen Bee

by biillykaplan



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, billy is like a huge bitch, queen bitch billy, teddy is an adorable jock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biillykaplan/pseuds/biillykaplan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy Kaplan was loved by everyone in high school, that is until Teddy came along. And Billy will stop at nothing to get the one cute jock boy to like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Elusive Teddy Altman

**Author's Note:**

> ((IDK OKAY BAD SUMMARY BUT GOOD FIC I SWEAR. Thanks to @THOR0DlNSON for reading through this and making sure it's good and stuff ur cool!!! ^_^ IDK where this is gonna go but enjoy i guess idk idk bye))

Billy Kaplan was, as he liked to put it, the queen bitch of high school; he was good looking, popular, and at least half if not all the guys have had extremely gay thoughts about if they had him in a classroom alone for half an hour. And all Billy can say is, it’s the fucking life, Everyone either wanted to be him, or be with him and he was so popular he’s not even sure he can put names to faces anymore. You can ask anyone and they will tell you that Billy Kaplan is perfect in every way shape and form; he had no faults, always perfect hair, perfect clothes, the perfect smile. Everyone at high school loved Billy, except for one student.

Except for Teddy.

Teddy Altman was nothing special, he was perfectly ordinary; he had friends, he was pretty attractive in his own opinion, and he completely and utterly does not give two shits about the famed Billy Kaplan. Well, saying it that way was a bit harsh, he really just doesn’t care - it made no sense to him to care so much about someone he hasn’t said a single word to in his entire life. And so he’ll say it again, he does not give two shits for the famed Billy Kaplan. All Teddy cared about was surviving high school, passing his exams, and football. Teddy was a jock to many, but Teddy never liked labels he just thought of himself as a guy who liked sports - but apparently that still made him a jock. They were two kids leading their separate lives, happily.

Until they came back from spring break. And Billy heard about the average, little Teddy.

“Teddy who?”, Billy asked, picking at a bunch of grapes. It was time for lunch in the busy hall - no matter how many you put in here it was still the dreariest place on earth Billy thought.   
“Altman, Teddy Altman”, replied his friend Kate; Kate was one of Billy’s closest and trustworthy friends, he would trust his life with her.  
“And who is he exactly?”  
“Well I heard from a reliable source that he said he doesn’t give ‘two shits’ about Billy Kaplan”, Kate added air quotes to emphasise her own sarcasm on the subject.  
“Wh- he doesn’t give two shits?”  
“Yeah”  
“Why? Everyone likes me, I’m so nice!”, it took him a few seconds to realise he had snapped a plastic fork from his lunch. A few people had looked around to see who was raising their voice.

Billy was nice, he was, but he was also a bitch; he knew everything about everyone, and he wasn’t shy about keeping all that information secret, and everyone knew that. Sure, at face value Billy Kaplan was a great guy but spend a week with him and you would know more about Tony Pratchet’s sex life than you would about any of your classes. But it irked him when someone didn’t like him, he had the right to brag about everyone liking him and this ‘Teddy’ was taking that right away from him.

“What a dick”, Billy said, stabbing into his chicken salad, he wasn’t hungry he cared more about his soiled reputation.  
“Who does he think he is?”  
“I know right!”, Billy was pissed, and it was evident when the group next to them shifted the other way down the benches. “I’m gonna find this Teddy I swear to god”.  
“Do you even know what he looks like?” Kate asked picking at a piece of bread,  
Billy paused, yeah…he had no fucking clue who this guy was, and he knew what everyone looked like.  
“Do you?”, he asked.  
Kate nodded, “Well he’s tall, got some piercings, blonde hair, and he always carries around a denim jacket. You can work him out with that right?”  
It was vague, I mean how many guys were walking around with that description, but he was too pissed at this point to care.  
“Got it.”

The bell rang for fourth period and everyone began filing out, Billy took his time packing away thinking over the description in his head. Teddy Altman he thought to himself, who the hell do you think you are. He walked through the halls to his chemistry class; I have no idea what you look like, he sat down at his desk; but I swear I will find you.

Monday ended with no sign of him, he was annoyed, yeah he was definitely irritated, but he had the rest of the week to find him. Tuesday was no better, he spent most of his day walking the corridor’s with Kate searching high and low for Teddy with no luck, and now he was pissed. Wednesday, he tried hanging out by his locker letting people drift by during their free time hoping the guy would just so happen to walk past him, to no avail, by this point he was furious. When Thursday came about, he questioned everyone about Teddy, and this is when he found out that Teddy liked to hang out the front of school during his free periods, this was the break he had been waiting for, he couldn’t help but think he was some sort of extremely angry off detective; with better style and better hair.

It was Friday, and Billy was in English, barely paying attention, his leg shaking as he stared out the window. This was it, time to confront this Teddy guy. The bell rang for free period and Billy shot out of his chair and was the first out the small classroom. He raced through the halls groups of people hurriedly parting to let him through, he was out the front door in record time and now he…waited. 5 minutes passed. Ten minutes passed. 15 minutes passed. Where the hell was this guy?! Billy thought to himself; he clenched his fists in frustration and took a deep breath. He was thoroughly pissed off; this was where he supposedly hung out so where the fuck was he? He was gonna give up and find Kate, he turned on his heel and collided with something - or more like someone

“Hey wanna watch where the hell yo-”, he looked up at the person and froze. Oh no.  
“Hey! Sorry I didn’t mean to run into you”, The guy bent down to pick up Billy’s backpack which he had apparently dropped, he was too shocked to notice.  
He had blonde hair, oh no.  
“Here’s your bag.”, the other guy stretched out his arm and Billy took the backpack from him.  
Piercings. Denim jacket. Oh no.  
“Hey are you okay?”, Billy didn’t even register the question.

He had just ran into Teddy Altman, the one and only Teddy Altman.  
“Hello?”, Teddy asked looking slightly puzzled.  
“I-I fine”, Billy’s voice was barely a whisper.  
Teddy Altman was hot, undoubtedly hot, and for the first time in his entire life.

Billy Kaplan had a crush.


	2. Billy Kaplan you're blushing again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy deals with the aftermath of his first meeting with Teddy, and Kate has a few interesting pictures for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another bad summary but w/e this chapter is even more gAY  
> thank you again to @THOR0DlNSON on twitter for reading it over again and correcting the mistakes and stuff ^_^   
> enjoy!

Billy stormed through the halls, pushing past people, his backpack hanging loosely from his fingers; students scattered as he walked towards them - none of them had ever seen him look like this before. It wasn’t anger, no one knew what it was. Billy’s head shot round searching for Kate, where would she be? Lunch Hall? No she would’ve finished eating by now, Was she in class? Of course not they had all the same classes, he couldn’t concentrate, her locker? At the last second he turned a corner and saw Kate leaning up against her locker talking to her friend Chavez.

“Kate!” he yelled, her head looked round and smiled when he saw him,  
“Hey Billy, did you find h-”  
“Come with me. Now.”, Kate turned and said a flustered goodbye to Chavez as she let herself be dragged through the maze of corridors. They took a few turns, Kate interrogated him with questions about what he was doing, but he wouldn’t answer not until they were in private; he gazed through a classroom window to find it empty, opened the door and dragged them both inside.  
“Billy what’s wrong?”, she asked looking concerned,  
“You didn’t tell me!”, he replied  
“Tell you what?”  
“He’s hot!”  
“Who’s hot?”  
Billy’s eyes dropped to the floor avoiding eye contact with his friend, he could feel himself start to blush. Fuck. He opened his mouth his voice barely above a whisper,  
“Teddy”  
“What?”  
“Teddy!”, he said a bit too loudly  
“Wait”, she smirked, “Teddy Altman?”  
“Yeah!”, he started to pace back and forth rubbing the back of his head, “Why didn’t you tell me he looked like a god damn Adonis!”  
“I thought it would be funny”  
His head snapped up to look at her, “you thought it would be funny?”, he stomped over to her, his lips pouting.  
“Oh my god”, she put a hand over her mouth, “Are you blushing, oh my god!”  
“No I’m not”  
“Yeah you are!”  
He turned around trying to distract himself from her, he straightened his t-shirt and brushed off the front his jeans, he took his phone out of his pocket and checked the time.  
“Oh crap we should get going”, he said,  
Kate quickly took her phone out of her pocket and checked the time, “Billy, free period isn’t over for another half an hour, you would know that more than anyone. Are you okay? I’ve never seen you like this.”  
Billy sighed and put his phone away, looking up at her, making eye contact, “I- I’m fine.”  
Her eyes widened and she smiled, “Billy…you don’t”  
“Don’t what?”, he was flustered again, what did she mean?  
“You like him!”  
“What no I don’t”  
She started jumping up and down chanting over and over again, “Billy has a crush! Billy has a crush!”

He stormed out the room with Kate following him all giddy with her new discovery, for the rest of their break he had to deal with Kate bugging him about his supposed crush on Teddy Altman, at the snack machine, she pestered him about Teddy scruffy blond hair; and by the bleachers, she asked about if he liked Teddy’s piercing. The bell rang and Billy struggled to mask his excitement at going to lesson, not to learn oh god no, but to get some peace from Kate and her constant questioning. He sat down in his seat at the back of his English class and sighed leaning back into his chair. For a few seconds he felt a little more relaxed - then he felt his phone buzz against his leg in his pocket. He took it out and turned on the screen.

‘1 message from Kate’.

Oh great, she was so persistent, he unlocked his phone and checked her message,  
‘I found his facebook page ;)’

Oh shit. This wasn’t good - his phone buzzed again.

‘Well I found it last night actually :O I added him as a friend he accepted me’

He coughed and looked up at Kate as the teacher walked in, she looked around to the front of the class and turned back to Billy, she gestured to her phone and smirked again; he felt his phone buzz again. Billy looked down at his phone and his eyes widened in shock.

He definitely wasn’t expecting this.

On his screen was a picture of Teddy Altman, from his facebook page he was guessing. Fucking hell. He was smiling a perfect smile, and he was in a swim suit, shirtless; his brain was struggling to from thoughts or sentences or anything - all he could do was stare blankly at the photo in front of him, who was this guy? He felt his phone buzz again - Another message from Kate

‘Billy Kaplan you’re blushing again ;D’

He texted back quickly and shoved his phone into the bottom of his bag.

‘Shut up’.

For the rest of his English lesson, Billy threw himself into his work to distract himself, his teacher was the most surprised at his enthusiasm, even Billy was taken aback a bit by how hard he was trying. He did everything to stop himself from reaching into his bag and checking his phone again. The bell rang after what felt like forever and he started to pack his stuff away, he walked round to Kate’s desk and they walked over to their next class, chemistry, with all the teasing and pestering he expected - but by this point even he was struggling to deny it now. They walked in the door and took their seats; Kate was a few tables down from him, when the class was almost full he realised his chem partner wasn’t here again. He raised his hand to get the teacher’s attention.  
“Billy, yes?”, his teacher asked,  
“Hey sir, where’s Jake? He hasn’t been here for a week.”  
“Oh yeah, sorry Billy he quit the course, but don’t worry we have a new student joining the class today due to a timetable change so you’ll have a partner.”  
“Okay thanks”, Billy said and proceeded to take his books out of his backpack, and quickly checked his phone again, another message from Kate, another picture; fucking great. He opened the message to a picture of Teddy in a black tie suit, he sighed and replied.

‘are you trying to kill me?’

The students began to settle when the second bell rang for class to start and the teacher stood at the front of the room. Billy stretched his neck and settled for the lesson.

“Hey everyone”, the teacher said, “Today we have a new student transferring over due to a timetable error, so if you could all write down today’s objective and I’ll introduce him”  
His teacher opened the door and Billy started to write down the objective from his textbook taking his time, he was starting to feel tired and wasn’t in the mood for class after the day he’d been having.  
“Okay everyone this is our new student”, Billy felt his phone buzz, “Why don’t you go ahead and introduce yourself?”, his phone buzzed again, was something wrong? He quickly took his phone out of pocket and checked the messages.

‘look up’  
‘now’

His fingers clenched around his phone when he looked up. Oh Shit.  
“Hey everyone.”, Teddy said, “I’m Teddy, Teddy Altman, thanks for having me, I can’t wait to meet you all”, he looked round the classroom - and then saw Billy, and he smiled. Billy’s mind went blank, the only thought that passed through his head was, ‘this fucking guy’.  
“Okay”, the teacher said, “Why don’t you go ahead and take the empty seat next to Billy”, Billy gasped, but it got caught in his throat and he began to cough. Teddy walked over and he tried to compose himself, he gave him a hello in a weak, strained voice as Teddy took his seat; he started to cough again.  
“Woah hey are you okay?”, Teddy asked, he started to pat Billy’s back. Billy felt his throat clear which made the butterflies in his stomach all the more evident.  
“Yeah, I-I’m okay”, he said,  
“Ah good”, Teddy grinned again and he couldn’t help smiling back, something about his smile was so contagious. “So I guess I’m your new lab partner.”  
“Yeah I guess so.”  
“This’ll be fun, and sorry again about earlier, didn’t mean to knock into you”  
“It’s okay, don’t worry about it.”  
“Well I was wondering-”, Teddy paused, “Nah, don’t worry about it”. Billy looked over at him from his notebook,  
“No it’s fine, what is it?”  
“Well, I was wondering if I could treat you to dinner after school or something, I know a great burger joint not too far from here, you know if you’re free”, he leant back and closed his eyes, putting his arms behind his head to stretch; and Billy took the opportunity to stare at his muscles move as his arms shifted behind him; this was hardly fair.  
“You know”, he continued, “As apology for earlier”,  
“Doesn’t that seem a bit excessive?”, Billy replied,  
“I don’t think so, you seemed quite flustered by it all and I felt pretty bad afterwards.”. Crap he could see that Billy was flustered? Was Billy blushing? Oh fuck.  
“Well? What do you say?”, he asked again,  
Billy replied his voice was quiet again , he had never been like this around someone before,  
“Yeah, I like burgers”  
“Well everyone likes burgers!”, he chuckled slightly and started to write down the lesson objective.  
Billy sighed, and took out his phone. 3 unread messages, he unlocked his phone and checked them

‘you two are talking, is he nice?’  
‘you look so cute together aww ;P’  
‘what’s happening? Ur blushing again’

Billy wasn’t even angry anymore, he started to smile as he replied to her.

‘I think I have a dinner date with Teddy Altman’.


	3. Did I Do Something Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Billy and Teddy's date and the biggest problem on Billy's mind right now is, what the hell am I gonna wear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY! I'll work on my summaries i just...not good bnsddfhgsefgh. Anyway sorry for the late chapte rbuit it's here and breathing so enjoy!!! :D

6pm. His date was at was at 6pm. His ‘date’ with Teddy, well, it wasn’t exactly a date to begin with. So why was he calling it a date? And why was he pacing back and forth through his room counting down every second, every minute, of every hour? It was only half 3, so why was his stomach in a huge knot at the thought of being alone with him? Billy fell back on his bed and sighed clutching his stomach with one hand, his other resting behind his head as he stared at the stark white ceiling of his bedroom. He breathed slowly and deeply trying to calm himself as thought after thought raced through his head, ultimately making his stomach worse.

“It’s just dinner”, he said to himself out loud, grounding himself, just dinner nothing else - and why did the prospect of that make his sad, disappointed. He felt his phone go off with a muffled buzz next to him on the bed. A thought crossed his mind, maybe it was Teddy texting him to cancel. When class had ended, Teddy told him he would pick him up from his house at 6 , so Billy had given him his address and phone number, just in case. Teddy had given his back , at first when Billy got home it was discarded with everything else as he emptied his pockets, until he realised what it was and proceeded to hurriedly input the number in his phone under ‘Teddy’, with a few emojis for good measure.

4 pm. Two hours to ago and here Billy was standing in front of his closet trying to pick out an outfit, but at this point everything looked like a shapeless garbage bag. Bill laughed though as he thought, ‘the only thing better than a good outfit coming out of this closet would be Teddy’. The notion was bittersweet, because part of him, well a lot of him, wished he was gay - wished that Teddy would like him as much as Billy liked him, which he would deny to anyone else who asked. He could never look vulnerable to anyone, not after…now wasn’t the time for that. He pushed the toxic memories to the recesses of his thoughts, they were for another time not for when he was struggling to choose between chinos and skinny jeans. He chose skinny jeans, they hugged his butt better, not that that’s relevant he thought to himself as he pretended that reason along swayed his decision.

4.30 came around and Billy had finally narrowed the decision down to two shirts. A simple red plaid shirt, or a light blue graphic shirt with a slim black tie. He sighed and pinched his nose, why was he putting so much effort into this he would look fine either way. Fine wasn’t good enough though, he had to look perfect, flawless, he had to look his best for Teddy.

5pm and Billy was fixing his hair, he stared in the mirror everything he did to it seemed wrong, fringe was too far down, a hair was sticking up, he looked like a potted plant with eyes on it. He ran his fingers through his hair as he moved back to square one with it, Billy was starting to doubt himself he could cancel and try to avoid him at school. He sighed, that wouldn’t work considering they sit next to each other in class. Fuck. He was gonna be here in less than an hour and here he was struggling to get his mess of a hair to do what he wanted. This was so stupid, this was so stupid just…fix your hair, he thought.

5.45 and Billy sat on the edge of his bed, his right knee was shaking and he unlocked his phone every 15 seconds to check for messages from Teddy, what if he doesn’t come? Billy calmed himself he started to feel anxious…ten minutes before he said he would arrive. It was by this time that Billy was realising how much this meant to him, this ‘date’ they had, was honestly the first time anyone had asked him out at high school. Billy had been crowned the bitch the second he stepped in the doors to the school building, to everyone he seemed untouchable, he was like the gay guy version of the head cheerleader. So people were too scared to ever ask him out, or even to just hang out with him, no one had, or would ever see him so vulnerable - and when he was honest with himself, he was terrified to show this side to Teddy. Especially since Teddy didn’t even know he was the esteemed Billy ‘Queen Bitch’ Kaplan, the one guy he didn’t care about. 

He didn’t care about.

Billy’s breath hitched and he clutched at his legs, what if this was just a joke? What if Teddy knew who he was and was pulling a horrible prank on him? His breathing was getting faster, he could feel a cold sweat, the thoughts started to shoot around again. And finally, he felt tears on the brink of cascading down his cheeks, he was about to let it all go when he felt a buzz in his hand. His phone. A text from Teddy.

6pm: I’m outside J I hope this is ur house :O

Billy got up from his bed and took a few deep breaths and left his room, down the stairs he pushed away all the negative thoughts, if Teddy was gonna pull a prank on him he was gonna be a bitch about it. He reached the door, his hand hesitated on the handle before he pulled it open and there he was, Billy’s heart dropped he was leaning against his truck and he looked amazing - and Billy was falling right into his trap. He gathered his courage and walked over to him.

“Hey” there you are”, Teddy said to him, he looked up and smiled, “You look really good”.  
“Thanks”, he replied, Billy could feel himself start to blush, “Shall we get going?”  
Billy walked round to the other card door to let himself where he was greeted by a weird sight, Teddy holding the door open for him, he paused, he was feeling even more shitty now, he was being so nice but it was all a façade wasn’t it. He stepped up in the truck and sank into the leather seat, he pulled the seat belt over himself and sighed to himself, Teddy climbed in the other seat starte dthe truck and they were off. 

The ride was long, Teddy was grinning the whole time, the conversations were mostly one sided. Teddy didn’t seem to mind, he talked about his life at high school his interests, and Billy had to say he was genuinely interested; they weren’t all one sided as Billy would ask him a question every once in awhile before all of those anxious thoughts came crashing back down like a tonne of bricks. The last five minutes of their journey were in silence, the houses whizzed past along with streaks of light from the street lamps. They pulled into a small parking lot next to a busy restaurant, this must be the place, he thought.

“Well here we are” Teddy said, he shut down the car and hopped out his door, Billy watched through the window as he skidded over the hood of the car to his door and opened it for him. Billy mumbled a quiet thank you and hopped out the car, it was cold, very cold he had forgotten a jacket, fucking hell could this day get any worse? He folded his arms and willed his teeth to stop chattering but it was evident to Teddy that he was shaking like a leaf.

“Hey, did you forget a jacket?”, Teddy asked, Billy didn’t answer his gaze was on the floor. He felt a sudden heaviness on his shoulders, he looked up to see teddy resting his denim jacket on him.  
“That should help”, Teddy smiled,  
“Stop it”, Billy mumbled, he was still shaking - but this was from anger.  
“Sorry?”, Teddy asked, he looked confused  
“I said, stop it!”, Billy yelled as loud as he could, he heard it echo through the silence that followed his sudden outburst. Teddy came round to face him.  
“Billy, I- I don’t understand did I do something wrong?”  
“Yes! Yes do you know who I am?”, Billy’s voice resonated with anger as he spoke,  
“Well, you’re Billy”, Teddy replied  
“I’m Billy Kaplan, I’m that boy you don’t give two shits about”, he spat out at Teddy, his words like venom, “All of this, this is just some sick joke isn’t it? To knock me down a peg right?, Billy could feel tears starting to rise. Teddy stepped forward, he spoke slowly and carefully.  
“I know who you are Billy Kaplan”  
Billy let the tears fall now he avoided any eye contact with teddy as he stood there, feeling helpless.  
“When I said that”, Teddy continued to talk, “I didn’t mean that I thought you were a bad guy I just…I didn’t know who you were, that’s all”  
“Oh that’s all?”, Billy replied sarcastically,  
“Billy now that I’ve met you I think you’re pretty cool, I get what people are talking about”, Teddy stepped forward again, he was right in front of Billy now.  
“Can I be honest about something? I- I was kind of embarrassed to ask it earlier today” Teddy asked.  
Billy took a breath, he could feel all the negative thoughts start to wash away, it was like being around Teddy made him forget about all the shit he was dealing with inside of himself. He raised his head and looked into Teddy’s eyes, letting him know he had his full attention.  
Teddy smiled softly and wiped a tear from his cheek,  
“Well I was wondering well, if you- and , and me and we could- and , well I was wondering if you-”  
“Oh spit it out”, Billy said with a smile, he sniffed as he watched the taller boy babble on.  
Teddy sighed, “I was gonna ask if you maybe wanted to go on a date? With me? To…well here”  
“To a parking lot?”, Billy raised his eyebrow,  
Teddy blushed and let out a chuckle, “No to the burger place, I was-” he paused, “Would you?”  
Billy felt ecstatic, was he dreaming? If he was, he thought, nobody pinch me or I swear to god.  
“I would love to”, Billy said, he smiled and felt better all his doubts gone - his whole body felt lighter.  
“Really? Well that’s a load off considering we’re already here.”, Teddy looked down at Billy and leaned in slowly, Billy felt his heart skip as their faces cam closer to each other, Teddy rested his forehead on Billy’s. They stood there in silence for a few seconds, Billy let his eyes flutter close for a split second.  
“Are you okay now?”, Teddy asked, “I know we’re but if you’re still feeling crappy I can take you home”  
“What?! No!”, Billy replied, “a cute jock boy asks me out and you think I wanna go home?”  
Teddy laughed and turned to start walking to the restaurant through the parking lot, it was bathed in the warm orange glow of the evening sun.  
“Oh so I’m cute”, Teddy teased  
“Oh did I say that?”, Billy sped up a little to catch up to Teddy’s pace, “Slip of the tongue.”

They sat in the restaurant for a few hours, they talked, they laughed, and they ate the best burgers Billy had veer had in his life, he felt like he had died and gone to heaven. And heaven was a double bacon cheeseburger with a side of fries. The highlight of the night for him was making Teddy laugh so hard he snorted, which of course made him laugh so hard he almost felt off of his chair. The car ride home was louder, to say the least, they blasted some music an laughed and Billy smiled the whole way. 

The car pulled up outside Billy’s house, Teddy being the gentleman that he was, opened Billy’s door for him again and they walked up the pathway to his front door. He had a great night but could feel the sadness creeping in at the sides as it was coming to an end.  
“Well that was a goodnight”, Teddy said,  
“Yeah I had fun, thank you”, Billy amiled, “It might surprise you but you’re the first guy to ask me out at high school”  
Teddy gasped sarcastically, “not the famed Billy Kaplan!”  
Billy laughed, “Excuse you that Queen Bitch Kaplan to you”  
“Oh of course your majesty”  
They both laughed, enjoying each others company neither wanting to bring the night to an end.  
“No but seriously”, Billy stepped forward and pulled Teddy closer, his face coming up to his, only inches apart.   
“Thank you”, he added before pulling Teddy into a warm embrace wrapping his arms around Teddy’s neck. He felt The other boy’s arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer.  
“Anytime”, Teddy replied.

They said their goodbyes and Teddy hopped back in his truck, Billy watched home as it drove down the street and out of view, Billy sighed and went indoors and up to his room. It was only when he made it through his bedroom door he realised - I’m still wearing his jacket. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a text to Teddy

‘Hey! I still have ur jacket on’

Billy laid down on his bed and shut his eyes the memories of the night playing in his mind and filling him with a happy warmth. A few minutes passed before he felt his phone buzz with teddy’s reply

‘No worries :D give it back to me on our next date ;D’

Billy blushed, next date?

‘Oh a next date? You’re confident’

His phone buzzed again

‘Or just give it back tomorrow at school :P’

As he was replying he felt it buzz again

‘I’m not confident just very very very hopeful you’ll say yes to another one, I would be so lucky to go out with u again’

Billy blushed, and tapped in his reply,

‘dork’

They ended the conversation with one more text

‘but I’m a cute dork :DDD’

Billy let out a sigh and a small chuckled and he laid his head on his pillow, ‘Mr. Teddy Altman who do you think you are?’


End file.
